1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to record cleaning devices and in particular to a new and useful cleaning device for phonograph records including a grip and a cleaning insert with a cleaning ribbon, receiving a cleaning fluid if necessary. Furthermore the invention concerns a dosing device with cleaning fluid for this cleaning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the quality of the sound in playing a record is greatly impaired by impurities, particularly in the record grooves, various devices for cleaning the records already have been suggested. Known are cleaning brushes resting directly on the record surface in front of the scanning needle, which are secured on the pickup arm itself and which clean the record during the playback, and cleaning cloths, brushes or cotton waddings for cleaning the record before it is placed on the turntable. If necessary, a cleaning fluid is used together with the cleaning devices. Since any impairment of the movement of the record during the playback, and thus any pressure on the record must be avoided as far as possible, the brushes secured on the pickup arm or on a separate carrier provided for cleaning during the playback have the disadvantage that an effective cleaning is hardly possible. Cleaning a record before it is placed on the turntable involves the risk that the record will get dirty again until it is played, particularly while it is placed on the turntable.